Bubble Witch 3 Saga Wikia:Rules
You have to read the rules if you wanna avoid being permablocked. Rules apply to comments, editing, discussions or any other editable space. NOTE: Bold rules are the important ones taken very seriously. ' '''Rules: ' * No being bad to this wiki. Can lead to a reminder. * No putting them under pressure. Can lead to a warning. * No swearing, threatening, blackmailing, scaring, insulting, fighting, causing mayhem and no being silly. * No adding insults or swear words to articles. Can lead to a block or ban. * Do not put in false information. Can lead to a ban! * Do not block others who you don't like. Can lead to a block! * No fiddling with edits. Can lead to a block! * No trolling or spamming other users. Can lead to an instant block or an instant ban!!! * No posting inappropriate, intimate pictures such as Porn, Murder, Robbery or any other inappropriate picture. Can lead to instant block! But inappropriate stuff can get a global ban! * No putting beliefs on this wiki. Can lead to a reminder or a block. * No vandalising or copyrighting this wiki . Can lead to permablock! Permaban if continued!!! * No backchatting other users. Can lead to a warning. * Do not create sockpuppet accounts or any other vandalising stuff!!! Can lead to an instant ban!!! But the sockpuppet account can get a global ban! Permaban if continued!!! * No Edit Wars. Can lead to an instant block! * No abusing other users. Can lead to a block! * Do not visit on this wiki if on Cordial, Drugs or Alcohol!!! Can lead to a block! * No racism or discrimination. Can lead to a reminder. * No cyberbullying or cybernating. Can lead to an instant block! * Do not say stuff about King! Can lead to a warning, reminder or a block. * Do not make an article containing dhbsvauvhcjji or any other bad stuff. Can lead to permablock! * No asking for ranks. Can lead to a warning really, but a reminder. * No Hacking!!! Can lead to permablock! Permaban if continued!!! * Do not lie to others. Can lead to a block or a reminder. * Only type your sentences in English, Unless this wiki is in another language. No punishment will happen. But can lead to a warning really. * No intimidating or harassing other users. Can lead to a block! * Do not post inappropriate videos!!! Can lead to an instant block! Permaban if continued!!! * No starting arguments or racism. Can lead to a block! * No comments about hoping they will leave or lose. Can lead to a reminder or a block. * No bossing them around. Can lead to a reminder or a block. * No rudeness or slandering. Can lead to a block. * All users must be at least 13 years or older. Can lead to a block really, if you type how old you are. * Always tell them the truth. * No resetting other user's edits or progress. Can lead to an instant ban!!! * No typing that a character is hacked. Can lead to a warning or a block depending on false information. * No inappropriate, intimate jokes. Can lead up to further blocks depending on severity. * No taunting or provocation. Can lead to an instant block! 'Actions: ' * Saying "Just Kidding", "Just Joking" or "No Offense" doesn't make it not rude and the consequences will still happen! * Allowed: "What the heck is this?" Not Allowed: "F**k this stupid level!!!" * Allowed: hell, crap, idiot, damn, heck, piss. but minimally. Not Allowed: F**k, S**t, B***h, N****r, C**t, F****t, A**hole, D**k. * Allowed: "WILBUR COMMITTED CRIME AGAIN" Not Allowed: "So this robber stole everything of yours! And he will never get your junk back!" * Allowed: "That's not fair!", "This level should be insanely hard!" Not Allowed: This s**t is f*****g hard!" * Allowed: Nice, cheering, calm behaviour. Not Allowed: Harsh Behaviour. * Allowed: "This is my favourite game!" Not Allowed: "People, Don't play this game!!! Stella is hacked!!!" Can be classified as a lie or false information. and the consequences can happen. * Lying to them: "I didn't do it. did it." Can lead up to a reminder or a block. '''Consequences: * Warning: You will be warned if you do something bad. * Reminder: You will be reminded to reread the rules if you lie to them or break a short rule. * Block: You will be blocked if you break a rule! * Instant Block: You will be blocked instantly for at least 5 or more months! * Permablock: You will get permanently blocked if you break many rules!! * Ban: You will get banned if you vandalise this wiki or break too many rules!! * Instant Ban: You will get banned instantly if you break a large rule!! * Permaban: This punishment is worse! If you break too many large rules, You will risk getting a permanent ban!!! * Global Ban: Only happens to sockpuppet accounts, porn, murder, robbery or any other inappropriate stuff!!! FAQs: * "An admin is abusing his/her powers? What should i do?" Report it to the local bureaucrats. * "What do i do if a user is bullying me off this site? If a user is HARRASSING you off BWS3, Then you can whistleblow. * "I hacked levels in the BWS3 game, not the community itself. Will i get permablocked?" No, Hacking the game itself is NOT an offense. Although, people might disapprove of your style and you may get frowned upon. * "I broke a rule and i got blocked! Are these admins going to hold a grudge on me!?!" They shouldn't, Once the block is over, the user is forgiven. But they will keep a close eye on you. * "What happens if i receive alot of chat bans?" After your fourth chat ban, You will start receiving whole blocks and you will eventually risk getting permanent ban from chat!!! Watch Out!!! * "I am less than 13, Are you going to block me?" No admin in this wiki should, if the Fandom Staff finds you age is not enough 13, they will block you! * "I am new to this wiki, And i am worried, I don't want to get blocked! If you are new to this site, You must first read the rules before making comments or editing. You can ask questions if you want. 'Questions: ' * If you have any questions, The comments are down in the comments section. You can ask questions there. Don't hesitate to ask a question. As long as it's a good question.